la vengeance
by ficsmaniak
Summary: remade de ma fic L'espoir mais en 4 fois plus longue, plus complete je dirais


**La vengeance**

alors ca c'est la deuxieme que j'ai écrite, mais la premiere que j'ai posté sur mon blog de ncismaniak...

Depuis deux jours, Kate protège son patron, Gibbs. La première heure il s'y était fortement opposé, mais il avait fini par céder. Il avait cru que c'était un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être même, qu'il ferait ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire depuis un mois. En effet, il s'était rendu compte depuis un certain moment que plus il apprend à connaître Kate et plus il a envie d'en savoir plus, car un sentiment nouveau était en train de naître. Il s'en ai bien rendu compte, mais il niait tout sentiment jusqu'à il y a tout récemment. Lorsque Tony avait ouvert l'enveloppe contenant le virus de la peste. Il avait failli le perdre et il avait eu peur pour Kate qui était resté avec Dinozzo et qui aurait pu finir par contracter le virus si celui-ci n'aurait pas été inoffensif.  
Si seulement il n'avait pas instauré cette fichue règle, pensa-t-il. Celle qui interdisait toute relation entre agent. Stupide crainte de s'engagé. Il l'avait instauré après avoir divorcé de sa troisième femme. Il croyait que rien ne pouvait être pire que l'engagement entre agent, car si les agents se disputaient ou encore se séparaient, quelles en seraient les répercussions sur le dynamisme de l'équipe. Soudaine quelqu'un cria, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Puis Tony dit à Gibbs :  
- Gibbs, c'est Kate, elle déraille. Elle crie, elle hurle, mais elle dort toujours. Ça me rend foutument nerveux et dingue!  
- Je vais la réveiller, toi vas chercher de l'eau. Mais n'oublie pas, elle ne boit pas n'importe laquelle. Elle n'avale que celle du dépanneur à deux coins de rues d'ici!  
- Mais patron, commença à contredire Tony lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur une certaine craint pour Kate. Il partit dès lors chercher ce que Gibbs lui avait demandé.  
Aussitôt que Tony fut dans l'ascenseur, Gibbs se dépêcha de se rendre jusqu'à sa protectrice. Il la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, cela se voyait dans son regard à la fois épeuré et rempli de larme. Elle pleurait en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui dit avec un sourire tendre :  
- si tu le dis à Tony, je nierais tout.  
Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête autour d'eux. Mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait serré que pour la réconforter. Elle le savait, mais espérait en son fort intérieur qu'elle se trompe. Elle aimerait tant que leur complicité devienne un amour éternel. Soudain, elle sentit qu'il lâchait son étreinte. Elle eu envie de dire : «Non! Ne me laisse pas!», mais elle venait de voir Tony qui lui apportait de l'eau alors elle n'en a rien dit.  
- Merci, répondit-elle simplement d'un air triste.  
Puis elle dit à Gibbs qu'elle devait aller voir Abby quelques minutes et aussi elle lui fit promettre de rester assis bien sagement à son bureau. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour aller au laboratoire où se trouvait Abby.  
- salut, lui dit Abby, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller toi.  
- C'est affreux, j'ai fait un de ses rêves qui vous enlève le goût de vivre.  
Puis elle se lança dans l'explication de celui-ci.  
- Eh! Bien moi, j'ai rêvé que Tony avait du sang plein la figure et quand je me suis réveillé je pleurais! Tu imagines, je pleurais, dit Abby.  
Après cette discussion qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, Kate retourna vois si son protégé avait respecté sa parole.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur, Gibbs quelque peu indigner d'avoir à suivre les ordres de sa subalterne :  
- Bon, je peux bouger maintenant?  
- Seulement si tu remets ton gilet par balle, exigea Kate.  
Il essaya de la confronter avec son regard, comme il l'avait fait bien des fois auparavant, mais il ne réussit pas cette fois-ci, comme si elle s'y en attendait. Finalement il se résigna et il s'exécuta. Tony, qui assistait à la scène depuis son bureau, était surpris de voir Gibbs se laisser donner des ordres et exigences en les respectant. Lui qui habituellement refuse toute forme d'autorité, il était là a se faire mener par le bout du nez et il souriait. Mais ce sourire, Tony ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était un sourire inhabituel chez l'homme qui se tenait devant Kate. Il était tellement absorbé par la scène, qu'il ne vit pas McGee s'approcher. Ce dernier avait bien vu que Dinozzo était concentré, il décida alors de se venger de tous les sales coups qu'il avait subis de sa part. il s'approcha derrière Tony, lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête et dit d'une voix forte et ferme :  
- Tony!  
- Mais patron, dit-il en se retournant doucement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit McGee qui riait. Alors le bleu, ça te plaît de te faire passer pour Gibbs hein? Alors prends ça.  
Il lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête, mais si puissante que Timothée se ramassa sur le sol la main derrière la tête. Alors Tony reçut une seconde claque, mais cette fois-ci elle provenait bien de Gibbs qui l'avait aperçut frapper McGee.

Il ne se gêna pas non plus pour sermonner les deux agents. Kate qui était rester derrière pour observer la scène et rire un peu des garçon fut un peu surprise.  
- Quant à toi agent Todd, dit Gibbs en se retournant vers elle, apprend que tu fais parti de l'équipe et que tu ne dois pas rire de tes compagnon de travail s'ils se font sermonner, mais Tony fut indigné, car Gibbs lui avait dit cela sur un ton beaucoup plus aimable que celui auquel McGee et lui avait eu droit.  
- Oui patron, dit celle-ci d'un air penaud.  
- Bien, maintenant, au boulot! McGee tentez de repérer la cellule d'Ari Haswari. C'est de sa faute si l'un de mes agents doit me protéger, alors je veux qu'on se débarrasse de lui au plus vite. Tony vas voir Abby et dit lui de trouver le petit avion volé. Kate, toi trouves tout ce que tu peux sur Ari et ses amis. Moi je vais aller voir Ducky.  
- Désolé Gibbs, dit Kate, mais je dois te...  
- Me suivre c'est vrai, interrompit Gibbs avant de rectifier le tir, alors je vais lui demander de venir ici.  
Quelques instant plus tard, Ducky parlait avec Gibbs du corps ramassé il y a trois jours. Il avait été ramassé, car c'était Gibbs qui l'avait abattu par légitime défense. Ce type était un partisan d'Ari et il avait tenté d'abattre Gibbs. C'est ce qui avait fait qu'à la première heure le lendemain il avait été mis sous garde rapproché. Ce fut Kate qui les dérangea pour les informer qu'elle avait trouvé l'identité de plusieurs membres de la cellule qu'Ari dirigeait. Elle avait mis sur le téléviseur la photo de chaque personne identifiée. Puis elle ajouta un trait rouge sur la personne qu'était Thomas Nairn, c'était le terroriste sur la table d'autopsie de Ducky.

Tony, qui était remonté depuis un moment, observait les photos intensément. Kate ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, même devant les plus jolies filles qu'il ait croisé. Gibbs et Ducky le remarquèrent une minute plus tard. Tout les trois le regardèrent.  
- Qui a-t-il Dinozzo? Interrogea Gibbs.  
- Cet homme, dit-il en pointant l'un des portraits, je le connais. C'est le petit ami de Sarah, ma plus ancienne amie. Il se fait passer pour un certain Jim Roney.  
- D'après les données de la base de reconnaissance, il se nomme Swab Sybel, dit Kate.  
- Tony, tu as toujours contact avec cette amie? S'empressa de demander Gibbs.  
- Euh...oui.  
- Alors va la voir et emmène la ici, et si lui aussi est là invente quelques choses pour qu'il te suive.

Tony se rendit donc chez Sarah et la vit avec un homme qui n'était pas Swab. Elle expliqua à Tony que «Jim» était mort il y a deux jours dans un accident de voiture. Après lui avoir fait part de ses regrets, Tony lui demanda si elle voulait bien répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait aux questions de son supérieur. N'ayant rien à se reprocher, elle accepta. Lorsque Gibbs eut fini de la questionner ou pour ainsi dire de la démolir, Tony la raccompagna chez elle.  
En voulant la déposer, ils virent que la porte de la maison avait été forcée. Alors Tony prit son arme et fit signe à Sarah de rester là. Il entra et constata que la maison était vide. La personne qui était entré avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsque Tony sortit pour dire à son amie qu'il n'y avait personne, il trouva son véhicule vide et ses pneus étaient crevés. Il appela son patron pour que quelqu'un, sauf McGee, vienne le chercher. Il avait insisté pour que ce ne soit pas «le bleu», mais Gibbs lui avait envoyé Timothée. Tony n'avait pas voulut parler à McGee depuis leur dispute de ce matin et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler. Ce qu'il fit vite comprendre à McGee en mettant de la musique western avec un volume insupportable. Rendu au quartier général, les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient l'un et l'autres donnèrent un léger sourire à Gibbs, tandis que Kate espérait que cela s'arrange avant la fin de la journée.  
Ce qu'ils firent lorsque McGee, n'en pouvant plus de l'atmosphère lourd, offrit à Tony de lui payer à souper. Les deux garçons allèrent donc manger puis après ils rentrèrent chez eux. Kate était toujours sensé occupé le poste de garde auprès de Gibbs alors elle lui demanda s'il comptait aller passé la nuit chez lui.  
- Tu rigoles, lui dit-il sur un ton ricaneur, cela te donnerai l'occasion de voir mon bateau et ça c'est hors de question, pas avant qu'il soit fini. Alors je passe la nuit ici.  
- Bon très bien, dit-elle avant de s'étendre sur le plancher, une de plus ou une de moins.  
En effet, ce n'était pas la première qu'elle passait couchée sur ce plancher. Juste cette semaine cela faisait déjà trois fois

Gibbs mit longtemps à s'endormir. Il admirait Kate d'un regard subtil. Son sommeil était paisible, elle a un visage d'ange, pensa-t-il. Il regrettait de ne pas être rentré chez lui à présent. Cela aurait donné une occasion de plus pour tenter de la séduire parce qu'il n'avait encore rien tenté et il avait une impression qui lui disait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Avec Ari qui le poursuivait toujours, il finirait par le tuer ou se faire tuer. Puis tranquillement, il s'endormit assis sur sa chaise les pieds sur son bureau.  
Le lendemain matin, Kate s'était levée tôt pour aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour à son bureau, Gibbs dormait toujours. Lui qui ne dormait pratiquement jamais. Elle le fixait depuis seulement quelques minutes, selon elle, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'ascenseur lui indiquant que ses collègues arrivaient au boulot. Ce qui signifiait que cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle le regardait amoureusement. Au moins, personne ne l'avait remarqué.  
- Tiens Kate, je t'ai pris un croissant devant la boulangerie.  
- Merci Tony, c'est gentil. Combien je te dois?  
- Rien, je te l'offre, dit-il souriant.  
Gibbs qui venait de se réveiller, venait de voir Tony offrir le croissant à Kate alors il lui dit :  
- Hey! Et moi j'ai droit à quoi?  
- Euh, je suis allé te chercher du café, mais il s'est renversé dans ma voiture alors je t'ai aussi pris un croissant.  
- Bien, merci. Kate?  
- Oui Gibbs?  
- Est-ce que je peux aller me laver sans ta présence ou c'est trop dangereux? L'interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Dinozzo, tu dois surveiller la salle dans ce cas, dit-elle.  
- Non, c'est hors de question.  
Il dû céder, car le grand patron venait d'arriver pour voir comment Kate se débrouillait. Elle regarda Tony avec un regard menaçant de tout dire. Ce qui le fit changer d'idée et du coup fit rire Gibbs.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se laver, il dût remettre son gilet par balle. Il détestait Kate pour cela. Il n'aimait par mettre ces gilets, car il s'y sentait coincé et il ne pouvait bouger librement selon lui. Mais pour Kate il était hors de question qu'il ne porte pas ce gilet. Elle garda tout de même sa réflexion : «J'ai beaucoup trop peur de te perdre. De toute façon tu es très joli lorsque tu fais tête à l'autorité. De plus, malheureusement pour toi, c'est la troisième jour de suite que je l'ai.» McGee, d'un air paniqué, attira l'attention de toute l'équipe.  
- Je... je...je viens de...  
- Allez McGee respire et dis ce que tu as! S'exclama Gibbs.  
- Je viens de repérer l'avion, patron, ils vont la lancer dans une heure ou deux.  
- Comment tu sais ça le bleu? Demanda Dinozzo.  
- Regarde il le prépare.  
Tous regardaient sur l'écran de téléviseur, il y avait la vue d'une caméra de surveillance d'un hangar. Elle avait été fournie au NCIS par l'intermédiaire du propriétaire qui trouvait douteuse toute l'activité qui s'y passait dernièrement. Sur la caméra, on y voyait plusieurs hommes préparant le petit avion déclaré voler depuis trois semaines. On avait dès lors soupçonné Ari, car lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Gibbs, il avait fait part de son intention de blesser des milliers de personnes dans la marine. Puis quelques jours plus tard, on avait signalé la disparition de deux bombes d'une puissance telle qu'elles pouvaient détruire un porte-avion.  
- Allez en route! Hurla Gibbs.  
Tony attrapa les clés que Gibbs venait de lui lancer pour qu'il aille sortir la voiture.  
Sur leur chemin Gibbs, qui conduisait, dût faire plusieurs détours ce qui le rendit très irritable. Puis il dût contourner les clôtures mises pour empêcher les gens de passer devant le hangar, il en conclut qu'Ari avait tout prévu. Malheureusement pour lui, Gibbs n'était pas dupe. Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture devant le hangar, il sortit accompagné de son équipe et ils prirent des armes d'un peu plus de précision que celles utilisées habituellement. Gibbs leur fit signe de se tenir prêt à tirer. Puis il donna ses dernières recommandations à McGee :  
- Essayez d'annuler le vol à l'aide de votre ordinateur. Neutraliser le, mais surtout restez à l'intérieur de la voiture; elle est «blindé.»  
- Oui patron.  
Puis Gibbs prit son arme et tira sur un lampadaire non loin. Des hommes postés en haut des édifices se mirent à tirer sur l'équipe. Gibbs en tua un, puis Tony deux autres. Kate se battait contre un homme qui l'avait prit par derrière, malheureusement pour celui-ci, Kate excelle dans les combats rapprochés; elle a été élevée avec quatre frères. Alors avant même que les garçons réagissent, l'homme était mort.  
- Wow, quelle puissance Kate, s'exclama Tony.  
- Ce n'est pas le temps de faire des compliments! Tony tu montes par l'escalier de secours. Kate, tu viens avec moi on passe par l'intérieur, dit l'ancien militaire qui était effrayé du fait de mettre Kate en danger, il aurait bien aimé la laissé avec McGee mais il savait que c'était impossible.  
Avant de monter sur le toit, Tony traqua l'arme qu'il tenait pour celle de service beaucoup plus petit et pratique. Gibbs fit de même, mais dit à Kate de garder l'autre. Puis s'en suivit une fusillade à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ari avait posté plusieurs hommes un peu partout dans l'édifice. Dinozzo, lui n'eut à abattre que trois froussards qui s'étaient cachés plutôt que de leur tiré dessus cinq minutes à peine auparavant. Lorsque Kate et Gibbs eurent rejoint Tony, il leur fit remarqué que l'avion était déjà décollé. Ils en alertèrent McGee qui leur dit qui lui était impossible de neutraliser le système de télécommande. Puis Gibbs remarqua qu'il y avait un ordinateur, il devait probablement servir de commande pour l'appareil volant. Alors il fit dos à Kate qui montait la garde et il tira sur l'ordinateur ce qui eut pour effet d'occasionner un «crash» dans l'océan. Gibbs et Dinozzo, fier d'eux, parlèrent quelques instants, quand ils entendirent une détonation et quelqu'un tomber sur le sol.  
C'était Kate, quelqu'un avait tiré sur Gibbs et elle l'avait protégé. Tony et Gibbs tirèrent cinq coups chacun en direction de l'homme qui tomba. Aussitôt ils coururent vers l'agent Todd et l'aidèrent à se relever. En effet, la balle avait été arrêtée par le gilet par balle qu'elle avait. Gibbs, qui avait eu peur de la perdre, sourit d'un sourire tendre pendant que Kate commençait à plaisanter. Puis soudain, elle fut projetée en arrière.  
Tony avait du sang plein la figure. Gibbs vit que Kate avait un trou au milieu du front. Immédiatement, il sortit son arme, mais il n'y avait personne.  
-Salaud, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi! Hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Kate. Dinozzo était sans voix, il avait de la difficulté à réaliser que Kate n'était plus.  
- Kate... Kate réponds-moi, c'est Tony, ton ami, aller agent Todd on se lève.  
Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait, il tomba et se mit à pleurer.  
McGee, qui avait tout entendu grâce à leur appareil de communication, alla les rejoindre, surmontant sa crainte des hauteurs. Ayant gardé son sang froid, ce fut lui qui appela Ducky et Abby pour leur demander de venir ici, sans leur dire la raison mais sa voix le trahissait.

L'équipe réunit au sommet du hangar, n'était pas la même. C'était une équipe qui couvrait une grande tristesse et un manque de dynamisme tel que l'on n'en avait jamais connu au sein de cette équipe. L'équipe eut droit à quelques jours de congé, car ils étaient incapables de faire face à la situation.

Depuis deux jours, Gibbs n'avait pas dormi, il travail sans arrêt sur son bateau. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il se rendait responsable de la mort du membre de l'équipe auquel il tenait le plus. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

Durant son deuxième jour de repos, il eu une hallucination de Kate. Il se faisait tard et il était très fatigué. Il avait vu Kate en robe de soirée, elle était encore plus jolie que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans ce genre de robe. Elle lui reprochait sa mort :  
- Pourquoi moi? Dit-elle sur un ton ferme. En plus de te protéger d'une balle, j'en ai reçu une en plein front. Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as même pas une égratignure? Je vais te le dire moi, c'est que MOI je t'ai protégé. Alors dis moi pourquoi JE suis morte?  
- Je ne sais pas Kate, mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'en prendrait à toi. Il a bien vu dans mes yeux la peur que j'affichais lorsqu'à deux reprises j'ai failli te perdre à cause de lui. Il savait que je tenais à toi plus que tout, il le savait.  
- Et ça te donne le droit de te laisser aller, de ne pas lui courir après, de ne pas le tuer, dit-elle sur un ton plus doux mais toujours ferme. Gibbs prouve-le que tu tenais à moi!  
Puis elle se volatilisa. Il se dit qu'il reprendrait le service le lendemain pour venger Kate. Il devait en informer son équipe et savoir et savoir sur qui compter. Après avoir passé quelques coups de fils, il sut que Ducky et Dinozzo y serait, les autres étaient toujours sous le choc. Gibbs les comprenait, mais il avait comme objectif de tuer Ari Haswari avant samedi, car c'était la cérémonie d'enterrement de Kate. Lorsqu'il pensa à celle-ci, il se mit à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Cette nuit-là, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que voir tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Ses rêves étaient si violents et douloureux. Il voyait Ari tuant chacun des membres de son équipe l'un après l'autre. La seule épargnée était Kate. Il la faisait souffrir devant lui, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était attaché.  
- Désolé Kate, désolé, répétait-il en laissant couler ses larmes.  
- Gibbs! Aide-moi! Tu as déjà abandonné les autres, mais pas moi, tu as encore le temps de me sauver. Je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas! Tu sais le mal qu'il peut me faire, s'il te plaît aide-moi! Hurlait-elle de douleur.  
Cela déchirait Gibbs, il ne voulait pas la laisser, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Puis soudain, il vit Ari qui était en train de dévêtir Kate par la force. Elle hurlait de peur et de douleur. Ari riait, comment faisait-t-il pour rire avec tout le mal qu'il procurait?  
- Lâche la tout de suite espèce de sale ordure! Si tu lui touches, je te ferai la peau!  
Il riait toujours et il continuait à la dévêtir, puis soudain il la viola. Il pénétrait son corps comme si elle lui appartenait. Il le faisait pour faire souffrir Gibbs. Mais ce fut le coup de grâce. Gibbs hurla de douleur et rompit les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Il se réveilla en sueur et en larme. Il n'était que quatre heures trente, mais il décida de se lever, car il avait promis de venger Kate et il le ferait. Il se rendit donc au NCIS. Il savait que ses équipiers n'arriveraient que dans deux heures, mais il pouvait commencer ses recherches sur la localisation d'Ari. Lorsque ses collègues arrivèrent, il avait déjà une hypothèse solide de l'endroit où Ari pouvait se cacher. Ducky était venu pour préparer Kate à son exposition. Il était très mal à l'aise de voir son ancienne collègue nue, alors il la laissa couvert d'un drap blanc avant qu'il ne la vêtisse.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il essayait de se mettre à la tâche, mais il en était incapable. C'était irréalisable que de préparer l'une de ses amies. Soudain, il vit Kate bouger et lui adresser la parole :  
- Ducky, je sais que ça doit être difficile, mais pense aux gens qui me verront. Ils voudraient me voir telle que j'étais lorsque j'étais parmi vous. Je te connais comme étant un légiste qui n'a peur de rien alors recouvre ce trou de quelque chose pour que les gens ne voient pas cela.  
- Oui, tu as raison ma chère Kate, je dois te rendre honneur. Je dois donner la meilleure image qu'il soit de toi, mais si tu savais tout ce qui va me manquer de chez toi. Je n'imagine pas ce pauvre Gibbs. Il s'est mis en tête de te venger avant samedi, mais il sait bien que cela lui sera impossible. Ari est bien trop futé.  
- Oui, beaucoup trop. S'il te plaît prend soin de lui. Ne laisse personnes ne lui faire de mal.  
- D'accord Kate, je te le promets. Mais s'il te plaît reste encore un peu.  
- Je ne peux pas Ducky, tu le sais bien les morts ne te répondent pas d'habitude alors oublie cette discussion. Au revoir. Prend soin de l'équipe. Fais le pour moi et pour Gibbs. Il m'inquiète, dit-elle avant de redevenir immobile.  
Il reprit le travail mais avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.  
Pendant ce temps, Gibbs allait se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup. Il conduisait depuis déjà une bonne demi heure sans que Tony ne dise un mot.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as Tony?  
- Un cœur lourd patron et une haine pour le salaud qui a osé tiré sur Kate!  
- Bien, car nous allons la vengé et pour cela nous devons l'avoir en haine.  
- Pourquoi patron?  
- Tu te souviens quand il a pris Gérald, Ducky et Kate en otage?  
- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Elle avait eu l'intention de le tuer, mais n'avait pas réussi. C'est simplement parce qu'elle ne l'haïssait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne l'haïssait pas. Alors que nous nous le haïssons, quoi qu'il dise, nous nous le tuerons.  
- Ah! D'accord, la haine de meurtrier.  
-C'est ça.  
- Mais où allons- nous patron?  
- Là où il sera. Au cimetière, tu sais il l'aimait bien. Je crois que s'il y a à l'intérieur de lui ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de respect pour elle, il la pleurera au cimetière.  
- D'accord patron.  
Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir un signe de la présence dAri. Ils observèrent un homme qui était près de la future tombe de Kate, mais Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il connaissait les traits physiques d'Ari et cet homme ne lui ressemblait pas.  
«Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là le salaud, car je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de débarqué. C'est à cause de moi si Kate va être enterré ici, pensa-t-il».  
Il avait inconsciemment laissé couler une larme ce qui alerta Tony.  
- Allez patron, il n'y ait pas, on y va. Je vais conduire.  
- Merci, mais dépose moi à la maison. J'ai besoin de repos.  
- D'accord, alors on change de place.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'automobile, quelqu'un tira vers eux. Ils auraient dû reconnaître l'homme, c'était l'un de ceux que Kate avait identifié.  
- C'est Swab! S'exclama Tony après avoir tirer quelques balles.  
- Sarah n'avait pas dit qu'il était mort?  
- Elle n'avait pas eu a identifié le corps. Il avait brûlé avec la voiture.  
- C'est plutôt facile de se faire passer mort dans ce temps-là.  
L'homme venait d'être touché à l'épaule et il avait lâché son arme. Tony lui mit les menottes aux poignets. Gibbs regardait fixement le trou où Kate allait être mise en terre.  
- Non...Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi elle Ari? Pourquoi?  
Il criait sa douleur et pour la première fois il y avait des témoins. Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes sans faire un seul mouvement, il ne faisait que pleurer tout son chagrin. Il haïssait celui qui avait mit en place ce scénario. Il voulait le voir souffrir, puis après il le tuerait à main nue. Plus jamais Ari ne ferait souffrir quelqu'un comme il le faisait avec Gibbs. Sa haine grandissait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.  
- Gibbs, il est prêt à être ramené à la maison, dit soudainement Tony.  
- Bien j'arrive, il essuya ses joues mouillées et se dirigea vers le véhicule.  
Lorsqu'il fut assit, il dit à Tony qu'il devrait conduire l'interrogatoire, car il devait aller se reposer.  
- Alors, l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs est fatigué? J'ai dû me tromper de personne, car le Gibbs dont Ari nous parle est infatigable selon ses dires.  
- Tu te la ferme Swab, rugit Dinozzo, mais il était trop tard.  
Swab venait de se mériter quelques coups de poings de Gibbs. Jamais un suspect n'avait eu droit à un traitement de cette envergure. Quelques-uns avaient eu droit à une attente interminable avant leur interrogatoire, mais tous s'en étaient sortis indemne. Swab, lui avait déjà un œil au beurre noir, le nez fêler et l'interrogatoire est loin d'être commencé.  
- Patron! Ressaisis-toi! Assis-toi! Je vais te reconduire chez toi aller.  
- Non, va au siège social, sinon il pourrait procurer des informations à Haswari sur moi.  
- Bon d'accord.  
Tony s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il eut enfermé Swab dans une salle d'interrogatoire, il demanda à Ducky d'aller reconduire leur patron en lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé. Ducky n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu son vieil ami perdre contrôle. Il devait lui parler. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire lorsque Gibbs prit place dans le véhicule.  
- Que se passe-t-il Jethro? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai promis à Kate de la venger et lui il ne se pointe pas.  
- Jethro es-tu sûr de ce que tu affirmes?  
- Non, Tu sais tout comme moi, que depuis mon dernier divorce, je m'étais interdit toute nouvelle relation amoureuse. Mais depuis quelques temps, on aurait dit que j'étais en train de retomber en amour. Chaque fois qu'elle me disait quelque chose, j'en pesais longuement le sens. Ces derniers jours, je tentais de me laisser aller. Je voulais l'inviter à souper la journée où ce salaud l'a tué.  
- Je vois, alors tu venges Kate ou ton amour inavoué?  
- Les deux, car Kate était l'une de mes meilleurs agents.  
- Bien, nous y voilà. Repose toi et reviens nous en forme. Je ne veux pas te voir au bureau avant la mise en terre de Kate. Ordre de ton médecin, il l'avait dit cela sur un ton se voulant plus amical que professionnel.  
- D'accord docteur, dit-il avec un très, mais très petit sourire.  
Tony avait mené son interrogatoire avec brio. Il avait réussit à avoir plusieurs renseignements, il savait où était Sarah et il savait que la cellule d'Ari diminuait de plus en plus. Ari avait affirmé à Swab qu'il aimait Kate, mais qu'il s'attaquerait à elle, car cela ferait souffrir Gibbs. En effet, la mission d'Ari Haswari était de tuer Gibbs, mais cet homme aimait faire souffrir ses cibles. Avant de s'y attaquer, il faisait une longue recherche, puis il détruisait ce à quoi cette personne tenait le plus.  
Tony tenta à plusieurs reprises de rejoindre Gibbs, mais ce fut en vain.  
Le téléphone de celui-ce était fermé. Il voulait vraiment se reposer pour écrire le discours qu'il ferait samedi. Il était là, couché dans sa chambre, les yeux ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il ne lui restait que deux jours pour écrire son discours, mais il alla plutôt continuer son bateau. Il l'avait presque terminé. Il ne lui restait que quelques détails à parfaire puis il pourrait le peindre. Il aurait aimé que Kate soit là pour qu'il parte ensemble une fin de semaine, seuls là l'un pour l'autre. Il lui aurait tout avoué sur ce navire. Il aurait su si ce qu'il voyait en elle était vrai. Il aurait eu la certitude qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais à la place Ari l'avait tué. Il avait blessé Gibbs et il en paierait le prix. Sa haine était très forte. Tellement que Gibbs ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de terminer son bateau, mais surtout qu'il était vingt-deux heures. Il monta s'assirent un peu pour relaxer. Puis il vit une fois de plus Kate. Cette fois, elle était vêtue d'un chandail rayé bleu et blanc et d'un short blanc. Elle était assise tout près de Gibbs et elle lui souriait.  
- Salut Jethro, dit-elle doucement.  
- Bonsoir Kate, répondit-il aveuglé par le réalisme de ce qu'il voyait  
- Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment.  
- Moi aussi. Mais depuis quand es-tu ici?  
- Quoi? Tu as oublié notre mariage, ma démission au NCIS et notre petit Andrew mort il y a deux ans? Ton amnésie doit te reprendre.  
- Quelle amnésie? On est marié et on a eu un fils? Dit-il plutôt surpris et non sans s'interroger.  
- Oui, après que tu es tué Ari, tu avais eu tellement peur pour moi que tu m'avais emmené sur ton bateau et nous avions conçu Andrew le même soir. Puis quand tu as appris que j'étais enceinte, tu m'as demandé en mariage devant toute l'équipe. Mais j'ai dû démissionner. Puis Andrew est mort noyé pendant l'un de nos week-end. Depuis nous n'avons plus fait de bateau.  
- Ah! Oui, ça me revient. Une chance que je t'ai, dit-il tendrement.  
Puis il l'embrassa et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, plus rien. Il s'était endormi et il avait tout simplement rêvé.  
« Quel dommage, c'était si réel, pensa-t-il». C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et regarda dans l'œil magique. C'était Abby, il lui ouvrit la porte.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Abby? Dit-il inquiet.  
- Il...il...Ari a tenté de me tuer!  
- Comment?  
- Il a tiré une balle dans ma chambre.  
- Il a osé l'ordure!  
- Tu savais qu'il le ferait?  
- Non, mais j'en avais fait le rêve. En souhaitant que cela ne se passe pas.  
- D'accord. Gibbs? Elle me manque terriblement, dit-elle en pleurnichant.  
- Moi aussi, Abby, moi aussi. Viens t'asseoir.  
- Gibbs, tu dois m'écouter sans m'interrompre.  
- Vas-y. Je t'écoute.  
- Lorsque Kate était venu me voir au labo, la fois où elle avait fait un rêve, elle m'avait remit ceci. Elle m'avait dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je devais te la remettre, mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas eu le courage.  
- Et tu l'as trouvé aujourd'hui à...deux heures du matin?  
- Tu vas peut-être me trouver folle, mais c'est elle qui me l'a donné. C'est avec elle que je parlais quand Ari a tiré. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle meurt par une balle dans le front.

Elle lui donna la lettre avant de le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant. Il la réconforta en essuyant ses larmes et en la serrant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur le canapé, il monta à sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

« Cher Gibbs,  
J'espère qu'Abby n'aura pas à te donner cette lettre. Je veux que tu saches certaines choses avant de m'oublier. Premièrement, merci pour l'emploi que tu m'as offert. J'ai pu vivre des moments fabuleux aux côtés de Tony, McGee, Abby et Ducky, mais surtout de toi. Grâce à vous j'ai pu voir de nouveaux horizons et découvrir qui j'étais vraiment, alors merci. Je voulais aussi te dire que malgré les apparences, tu es un homme gentil et doux, il faut simplement creuser sous la coquille d'ex-militaire que tu t'es faite. Pour finir, je veux que tu saches, que ce que je ressens pour toi c'est bien plus que du respect d'une simple employée, c'est plus que de l'amitié, c'est même beaucoup mieux que de la complicité, c'est de l'amour. Depuis plusieurs mois j'ai découvert ce que signifiait vraiment le mot Amour. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises de te le laisser savoir, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire clairement à cause de la règle numéro 12, celle qui interdit toute relation entre agents spéciaux. Alors maintenant je te le dis, je t'aime Jethro,  
Adieu XXX Agent spécial Kate Todd»

Il replia la lettre et se mit à exprimer une détresse que seul ce dernier pouvait exprimer. Il avait réalisé à quel point elle lui manquait, qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour résister et se montrer fort :  
« Kate aide-moi à passer au travers! Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Tu étais la seule que j'ai aimée jusqu'à ce point. Tu aurais été la première personne pour qui je serais mort! Aide-moi s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il».

Le lendemain matin, Abby se réveilla en premier. Ça lui prit quelques instants avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré ses esprits, elle se demanda où pouvait bien être Gibbs. Elle descendit dans son atelier, mais ce qu'elle y trouva, elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir ça. Elle en resta sans mots, elle fût très troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. En effet, lorsque Gibbs eu fini de se lamenter sur la mort de son équipière, il était descendu pour commencer à peindre son bateau. Seulement, il avait aussi bu. Abby le voyait là, bouteille vide à la main.  
- Gibbs, souffla celle-ci  
Il grogna. Il lui faisait peur. Habituellement, il joue le rôle d'un père pour elle, mais à cet instant, elle le percevait comme un vieil ours grognon, ce que Tony dit toujours d'ailleurs. Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied sur son soulier.  
- Gibbs...réveille-toi, il est l'heure.  
Il n'en fit rien. Puis elle eu une idée.  
- Sergent Gibbs! Si vous n'êtes pas debout dans trente seconde, vous aurez corvée de patate.  
- Chef! Oui! Chef!  
Elle profita du fait qu'il obéissait à ses moindres souhaits pendant quelques temps, puis elle l'envoya prendre une douche bien froide. À son retour, elle lui ordonna de lui faire un bon gros déjeuner. Malheureusement pour elle, l'eau froide avait redonné à son patron tous ses esprits.  
- Comme si je t'obéirais, tu veux rire.  
- Bon alors je vais rentrer.  
- Il en est hors de question! Tu es maintenant sous garde rapprochée.  
- Mais Gibbs...  
- Il en est hors de question! Tu restes ici!  
- Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec McGee! S'il...te...plaît, le supplia-t-elle.  
- Bon, mais je vais te conduire là-bas et lui vient te raccompagner.  
- Ne m'attends pas, je risque de finir la nuit chez lui, dit-elle avec plein de sous-entendu.  
- Vous n'aviez pas rompu? Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Euh... oui, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça et que je l'aimais bien finalement et lui tu sais qu'il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer, alors...  
- Ne m'en dis pas plus!

Ils se rendirent chez Abby pour qu'elle se change et ils se rendent à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Lorsque McGee arriva, Gibbs lui expliqua tout. Timothée avait apporté son arme de service. Il s'était dit qu'Ari pouvait réapparaître à n'importe quel moment. Après l'avoir félicité, Gibbs partit.

De retour chez lui, il s'assit à sa table de salon et commença à composer son discours pour le lendemain. Il écrivait, biffait, chiffonnait, griffonnait, mais rien ne le satisfaisait. Il voulait écrire le meilleur discours qu'un agent puisse recevoir comme hommage. Puis, enfin il sut ce qu'il devait écrire :

« Kate était un excellent agent, elle maniait l'arme mieux que plusieurs d'entre nous. Elle avait du flair, mais surtout elle restait elle-même. Son caractère, sa personnalité et ses convictions ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, quand elle le devait, mais sa plus grande qualité fut de ne pas succomber au charme de Tony. Merci Kate, pour tout ce que tu nous as apporté. »

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'écrire, il alla dormir, car le lendemain c'était l'enterrement de sa chère Kate. Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin-là ce fut d'un pas lent et incertain qu'il prit le volant pour se rendre au cimetière. Il arrêta la voiture, puis alla s'asseoir dans la première rangée. La famille de Kate était dans l'impossibilité de venir, car ses parents étaient en Angleterre et venaient de tomber extrêmement malade.  
Il la voyait, elle était là couché. On avait l'impression qu'elle dormait, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais malheureusement c'était bien vrai. Elle était morte pour l'avoir protéger. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir? Elle était morte, car il n'avait pas su la protéger. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le protéger. Il ne voulait pas voir un autre de ses agents, ses amis couchés dans un lit en bois.

Une fois de plus, il se remémora de bons souvenirs, mais surtout, il se demandait ce qui serait arrivé si chaque fois que l'occasion c'était présenté, il lui aurait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, il avait eu trop souvent peur de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, quel trouillard pensa-t-il.

Le jour où Tony se trouvait sous couverture pour un vol d'objet antique provenant de l'Irak, il se rappelait avoir eu tout le temps nécessaire. Il avait passé la journée avec elle.  
Au moment où elle lui demandait de vider son sac, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Tony, mais qu'il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aurait peut-être eu la certitude qu'elle l'aimait. Mais non, une fois de plus il s'était renfermé sous sa coquille. Maintenant il est trop tard, il ne peut plus le lui dire. Elle est là morte, dans son cercueil. Si elle n'était pas morte, il aurait pu lui faire faire un tour de son bateau qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à peindre. Il le baptisera «Kate, l'amour inavoué», en son honneur. Une voix vint le tirer de ses penser.  
- Patron, c'est à ton tour de dire un mot.  
- Merci Tony, fit-il simplement.  
Très doucement, il s'avança vers l'estrade d'où il devait donner son dernier hommage à Kate. Il hésita avant d'entreprendre de grimper les quelques marches. Puis lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'assistance, il ne sortit pas son discours, car il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée. Il respira profondément puis il commença :

« Kate était l'une de mes meilleures agents que je n'ai jamais eu. Bonne manieuse d'arme, mais aussi excellente complice, dit-il avant de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue rouge et froide. Elle m'a fait réalise plusieurs choses durant les deux ans où elle a été présente. L'une étant que les choses doivent être dites et que nous ne devons pas avoir peur de nos sentiments. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je dois aujourd'hui en payer le prix, car à la place, je me suis fermer à tout ce que j'aurais dû lui dire. Du coup elle n'aura jamais su ce que je ressentais. Mais je le dis maintenant à son âme qui flotte parmi nous. Je t'aime Kate, jamais je ne t'oublierais, jamais. Je te promets une chose, c'est de te venger. »

Puis, dans un pas encore plus lent que le précédent il reprit sa place entre Ducky et Tony. Il l'avait fait, il avait «vider son sac» comme l'aurait dit Kate. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la pour le féliciter. Il pensa que là où elle était, elle l'avait vu et lui souriait. Ce qui lui donna un léger sourire triste. Un peu plus tard, Ducky alla discuter avec son cher ami.  
- Voyons Jethro, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir mourir.  
- Je sais Ducky, mais le sentiment que j'ai est si puissant que c'est pire que d'avoir perdu une femme et divorcé deux fois. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe laquelle des trois.  
- Oui, je sais, je crois que tu devrais rentrer et travailler sur ton bateau.  
- Bonne idée, il ne me reste plus qu'à peindre le nom que j'ai choisi.  
- «Semper Fi»?  
- Non, ce sera «Kate, l'amour inavouée».  
- Oh! Bien sur!  
Sur ce Leroy Jethro Gibbs partit. Il alla se réfugier dans son atelier. Son bateau était peint en noir pour se rappeler l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Il écrivit son nom d'un vert émeraude pour représenter la couleur des yeux de celle qu'il aimait.

Au bureau, le lendemain matin, il y avait beaucoup d'énergie. L'équipe était fin prête à trouver et tuer celui qui leur avait fait perdre leur amie, leur confidente, leur complice et tout ce qu'elle représentait à leur yeux. Seulement un détail faisait obstacle à leur entrain. Gibbs qui était toujours ponctuel, était aujourd'hui en retard. Mais que se passait-il avec celui-ci? D'abord il avait pleuré, par la suit, il s'était laissé emporter par sa haine et maintenant il était en retard.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, fit une voix familière à l'équipe  
- Bonjour patron, dit Tony qui se retint de s'informer sur la raison de ce retard.  
Comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées il dit :  
- La pluie abonde aujourd'hui, les routes sont glissantes, j'ai dû conduire plus lentement.  
En pensant qu'Ari était toujours à ses trousses, il ordonna à Abby et McGee de faire des recherches sur l'endroit où pourrait être ce dernier. Ducky, quant à lui avait plusieurs autopsies devant lui. Tony et Gibbs, eux iraient à l'appartement de Kate.

Appartement de Kate

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Kate, Gibbs et Tony prirent une grande inspiration qui montrait leur hésitation. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire, mais ils auraient mieux aimé ne pas avoir à exécuter cet acte qu'ils considéraient comme une intrusion dans la vie privée de leur amie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans le «hall» d'entrée, ils crurent tout deux sentirent une légère bris leur frôler le visage. Le souffle était doux et chaud, comme celui de la défunte. Il semblait dire : « Allez, entrez mes amis, faites votre travail. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez moi». Ils se regardèrent et avancèrent d'un pas déterminé vers le reste de ce lieu si vide. Kate avait dû faire son ménage quelques jours avant de mourir, car tout semblait propre. Dinozzo fit signe à son patron qu'il s'occupait du salon et de la salle à manger. Gibbs entra donc dans la chambre à coucher. Il y régnait une ambiance très invitante.

Il y avait des tissus rouge et orange qui recouvraient les murs. Sur les tables de chevets et le bureau il y avait toutes sortes de chandelles. Certaines dégageaient de fortes odeurs, d'autres enjolivait la pièce avec leurs différentes couleurs. Le bureau était orné d'un grand miroir. Sur la glace de celui-ci, il y avait plusieurs photographies. La plupart d'entre elles étaient de l'équipe. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit recouvert de draps aux motifs orientaux. Ils étaient de mêmes couleurs que les tissus muraux. Il regarda sur l'une des tables de chevets et y remarqua le calepin à dessin de Kate. Il s'assit sur le lit, du côté droit et y prit le cahier. D'un geste vif, mais incertain, il l'ouvrit. Il voyait les caricatures des membres de l'équipe, elles étaient réalistes et drôles. Puis il arriva dans la section qui lui était réservé. Plus de dix pages étaient des portraits de lui. Une seule était une caricature. Les portraits étaient très convainquant. Tellement, qu'on aurait pu mettre une photographie de lui à côté et ne pas voir la différence.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'admirer les portraits, il fouilla les quelques tiroirs à la recherche qui aurait pu signifier qu'Ari était déjà passé. Puis, il ouvrit la garde-robe. Cela fut très éprouvant pour lui de voir tout les vêtements de Kate. Ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir jour après jour. Il commençait à fouiller lorsqu'il aperçut un petit morceau de papier sur le sol. Il y avait une inscription sur ce soi disant petit morceau anodin de papier.

« SOUS LA CINQUIÈME LATTE»

Ce mémo lui était adressé, il en était sûr. Il souleva un fil qui dépassait se cette latte de bois. Il y découvrit un paquet d'enveloppe. Chacune d'entre elle était destinée à un membre de l'équipe. Sous ces lettres, il y avait une boîte, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des photos de Gibbs dans son sous-sol, devant le café Johnny, au supermarché, etc. ainsi donc elle l'espionnait. Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Il ne le découvrirait jamais. Il aurait beau émettre autant d'hypothèse, il ne le devinera jamais. Sous les photos de Gibbs se trouvaient celles de son pire ennemi, Ari. Elles montraient plusieurs endroits où ce dernier allait. Donc, elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle disait au travail. À moins qu'elle ne soit été agent double. Non, c'est impossible Kate ne lui aurait jamais fais ça. Mais une colère inexplicable s'empara de Gibbs. Après avoir regardé avec haine les photos, il découvrit un bout de papier griffonner à la hâte.

« ARI AIME JOUER AVEC SES CIBLES. Hypothèse; il va s'attaque à un membre de l'équipe. »

Sur les photos Ari apparaissait souvent au «thomas café» ou encore au «Jefferson Mémorial». Il les observa encore longuement, mais la haine était si puissant qu'il du se résigner à tout ranger. Il aurait dû le tuer lors de sa dernière rencontre avec lui. «Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit? Maintenant elle est morte et je dois vivre sans elle!»

Après avoir remis la latte de bois en place, il se leva et retourna au salon. Il déposa les enveloppes, le calepin et la boîte sur la table.  
- Tony, l'appareil photo s'il te plaît tu ne touche à rien compris!  
- Ok...Attrape.  
Il venait de lui lancer l'appareil. Lorsque Gibbs fut de nouveau dans la chambre, Dinozzo ouvrit la boîte.  
« Wow, elle avait une fixation sur lui! Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Dommage qu'elle soit partit maintenant».  
Il se dépêcha de tout replacer, car il savait que Gibbs n'en avait pas pour longtemps.  
- O.K. on y va, dit Gibbs. Hey! Tony, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien toucher!  
- Hein? Comment tu sais?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
Sur le chemin du retour, aucun d'eux ne parla. L'atmosphère était remplie de colère et de tristesse.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au quartier général, Gibbs réunit tout le monde dans une salle de conférence et il leur donna les lettres qu'il avait trouvées. Puis il se retira. Il voulait être seul pour lire celle qui lui était destinée.

« Bonjour Gibbs,  
Je sais que si tu as cette lettre, c'est que tu as découvert la boîte. Sache que je comptais te la donner, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis sûre que tu comprends. Je t'aimais trop pour te mettre en danger. Pour ce qui est des photos qui te représentent, c'était simplement que je voulais découvrir l'homme que tu cachais, je l'.ai aussi fait par amour.  
Je t'aime XXX  
Kate»

Il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir la deuxième missive. Il alla donc rejoindre son équipe. La plupart d'entre pleurait, mais ils souriaient aussi. Un tout petit sourire illuminait leur visage. Les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, c'était des pleurs de paix. Ils savaient désormais que ce que Kate pensait d'eux et cela les soulageait.

Lorsque Gibbs aperçut les larmes ruisselantes de ses coéquipiers, il les envoya tous se reposer. Seul Ducky était resté. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Gibbs lui dit qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui pour lire une deuxième missive de Kate. Ducky comprit la hâte et la délicatesse anormale dont son ami faisait preuve en cet instant. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et rentrèrent chez eux.

Gibbs descendit les vingt trois marches qui le menaient à son atelier, il s'assit entre le tournevis et lune clé anglaise, puis il ouvrit la dernière lettre qu'il croyait être de Kate.

« REJOINS-MOI AU JEFFERSON MEMORIALS À 19 HEURES PRÉCISE. NE SOIT PAS EN RETARD, CAR SINON PEUT-ÊTRE BIEN QUE TONY IRA REJOINDRE TA BIEN-AIMÉE. CROIS MOI, JE NE LE MANQUERAIS PAS CONTRAIREMENT À ABBY.  
TON AMI ARI»

À ce temps-ci de l'année, il n'y a jamais personnes au Memorial alors il savait que c'était sans danger pour la population. Il n'ignorait pas que ses chances de tuer Ari et de sans sortir indemne était presque nul, mais il voulait venger Kate. De plus, s'il ne réussissait pas, il irait au moins la rejoindre.

À dix-huit heures cinquante huit minutes, Gibbs .était devant Ari. Ce dernier avait insisté pour que Gibbs laisse son arme dans sa voiture, ce qu'il avait fat. De toute façon, avec son entraînement de marine, il savait qu'il pouvait tuer son adversaire en quelques seconds touts où plus.  
- Il paraîtrait que tu souffres énormément depuis la mort de Kate, Gibbs, dit Ari.  
- Autant que les autres, répondit nonchalamment Gibbs.  
- Venons-en aux faits. Tu veux ma mort, je veux la tienne. Alors comment proc...

Ari n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Gibbs l'avait projeté vers l'arrière et luis avait casser le cou. Ari était mort sur le coup.  
Gibbs sortit son téléphone pour que Dinozzo vienne le rejoindre. Il appuya sur le bouton composé de son portable lorsqu'il reçut une balle en plein cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir, qu'il partait déjà rejoindre son amour.

Dinozzo qui avait reçu l'appel était inquiet pour son patron. Il contacta donc les autres. McGee localisa le portable sans peine. Ce soir-là, ils firent une découverte qui les attrista et une autre qui les réjouit. Quelques jours plus tard, ils commencèrent à enfermer les quelques membres restant de la cellule Haswari. Mais pour eux, justice a été rendu. Ils reprennent maintenant une vie normale et se réjouissent de l'arrivée de leur nouveau patron. En particulier Dinozzo, car il adore les femmes qui ont autant de pouvoir et de caractère que Gika, de plus elle est d'origine japonaise. C'est une partie de plaisir pour lui.


End file.
